Pilot
The pilot episode of The Tomorrow People U.S. TV Series aired on 09 October 2013. Official Synopsis When Stephen Jameson begins hearing voices and waking up in strange places, he starts to question his sanity. In desperation, Stephen decides to listen to one of the voices in his head, and it leads him to his first encounter with the Tomorrow People -- John, Cara and Russell -- a genetically advanced race with the abilities of telekinesis, teleportation and telepathic communication. The Tomorrow People inform him that they are being hunted down by a paramilitary group of scientists known as Ultra, led by Dr. Jedikiah Price. Meanwhile, Stephen gets another surprise that leads him down his own path, which he hopes will help him uncover the truth about his father's mysterious disappearance."Tomorrow People Spoilers: Official Description For The Series Premiere!", ksitetv.com, retrieved 20 September 2013 Guest Cast * Sarah Clarke as Marla Jameson * Jacob Kogan as Luca Jameson * Jeffrey Pierce as Jack Jameson Reception The episode was screened at the July 2013 San Diego Comic-Con, to mixed but overall positive reviews. * Lisa Granshaw of Blastr.com reported that at the outset, the episode felt familiar and predictable, even cheesy at times. But the last 15 minutes set a different tone, and "If The Tomorrow People can keep up that tone in future episodes, this sci-fi series might actually turn into a decent show to watch.""We saw The Tomorrow People pilot at Comic-Con and here's what we thought", Blastr.com * Liane Bonin Starr, writing for HitFix.com, had a similar reaction: "There are hot guys, hot girls, really cool super powers, moody lighting and lots of angst. Sound familiar? That being said, the show, which tells the story of Stephen (Robbie Amell) has some interesting facets."Comic-Con 2013: 'The Tomorrow People' 'blindsides' with twists * The website PopulationGO gave the pilot a rating of 4/5, with a "Continue to Watch" recommendation. The reviewer felt that it had a slow beginning, then became "a bit rushed", but "despite the kinks, the pilot does a fantastic job of playing to its strengths and setting up the subsequent season."TV Review: (First Impression) The Tomorrow People (Pilot), populationgo.com * Entertainment Weekly asked audience members for their reaction. While many of them weren't familiar with the Original Series, some believed that it wouldn't be a problem. Said Nonie Kimpitak, "I think, at this point, there are a lot of remakes and most people aren't aware that there are originals to anything, and it still works." Sanehpal Sira, another fan, said, "It was entertaining enough to where I sat through the whole thing and didn’t leave."http://insidetv.ew.com/2013/07/17/comic-con-reviews-the-tomorrow-people/ Shortly before the premiere, David Wiegand of the Houston Chronicle wrote: "Silly as the set-up may seem, it works because of competent writing and convincing performances: The combination prompts us to care about the Tomorrow People beyond the fact that they are being hunted down because they are outsiders. Amell does a good job anchoring the drama, while co-stars Mitchell, List and Yoo prove they're more than just pretty faces. Yoo's Russell Kwon gets some of the better lines, often providing dryly snarky commentary about the whole concept of a bunch of beautiful superhumans living in a subway station."Good writing, acting give 'Tomorrow People' a boost, chron.com, retrieved 07 October 2012 After the episode aired, Olivia Wilson of Crushable.com wrote: "it’s just what the TV doctor ordered. It strikes the perfect balance between including lots of exciting superhero stuff and developing characters with depth."The Tomorrow People Proves That You Can Make A Good Science Fiction TV Show, www.crushable.com, retrieved 11 October 2013 Ratings According to the website Broadcasting & Cable, the episode drew a 0.8 rating with adults in the 18-49 age range, and scored 0.5 in the CW's targeted demographic of 18-34.Primetime Ratings: 'Tomorrow People' Premieres Solid; 'Arrow' Returns Down, broadcastingcable.com, retrieved 10 October 2013 Zap2it's "TV by the Numbers" gave an adjusted rating of 0.9 for the 18-49 demo, also reporting a 2 share and 2.32 million viewers (live + same-day DVR).Wednesday Final Ratings: 'Survivor', 'Back in the Game', 'Modern Family' and 'The Tomorrow People' Adjusted Up; 'Nashville' Adjusted Down, tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com, retrieved 10 October 2013 References Category:Episodes (U.S. TV Series)